


Seven Years of Love

by kyeompleted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romance, seoksoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeompleted/pseuds/kyeompleted
Summary: Tujuh tahun Seokmin dan Soonyoung menjalin cinta, tujuh kali pula mereka merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 2





	Seven Years of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aku nulis fic ini dalam rangka merayakan hari seoksoon bulan desember kemarin.   
> Aku cross posting ini dari twitter ya :)

Tahun pertama Seokmin dan Soonyoung merayakan hari jadi mereka, Seokmin membawa Soonyoung ke atap gedung sepulang sekolah diwaktu senja. Atap gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak dipakai itu disulap oleh Seokmin dengan hiasan lampu kerlap-kerlip, balon, dan kain piknik yang terbentang dilantai. Diatas kain piknik tersebut sudah tersedia mini _cheesecake_ dengan lilin angka satu, berbagai camilan dan minuman soda.

Hari itu Seokmin dan Soonyoung merayakan satu tahun hubungan mereka sambil menikmati senja diatap sekolah, sederhana namun sangat berkesan bagi keduanya.

“Kamu kok kepikiran sih bikin _suprise_ kayak gini?” Tanya Soonyoung.

Seokmin tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, dia malah bertanya balik “Kamu suka gak?” Tanyanya.

“Suka banget!” Jawab Soonyoung, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Seokmin sambil mengamit lengan laki-laki itu, “Makasih ya, Sayang...” Lanjutnya yang membuat Seokmin tersipu malu.

“Hadiah buat aku mana?”

Soonyoung tertawa geli saat mendengar Seokmin menagih hadiah untuknya. Tanpa rasa ragu Soonyoung mengecup singkat pipi Seokmin, “Itu hadiah dari aku.” Balasnya.

Seokmin berusaha menahan senyumnya dan pura-pura merajuk lagi, “Masa cuma itu doang? Aku kan udah nyiap—“ Belum sempat Seokmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Soonyoung menarik dagu Seokmin dan mencium bibirnya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Seokmin dengan senang hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seokmin melepaskan ciumannya dari Soonyoung, saat dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya, “Seok! Buruan turun! Penjaga sekolah udah mulai patroli nih!” Ucap teman Seokmin yang meneleponnya itu.

“Oke, _thanks_ infonya.”

“Gue sama anak-anak cabut duluan ya?”

“Sip, _thanks_ ya bro.”

Seokmin memang meminta teman-temannya berjaga ditangga untuk memantau situasi, karena sejujurnya atap sekolah itu bukan wilayah yang boleh digunakan oleh siswa, namun Seokmin berani ambil resiko karena tempat ini satu-satunya di sekolah yang bisa dia gunakan.

“Kita harus beresin semuanya sekarang.” Ucap Seokmin panik.

“Hah? Emangnya kenapa?”

Soonyoung yang masih belum bisa membaca situasi, terlihat kebingungan saat melihat Seokmin yang terlihat tergesa-gesa, “Nanti aku jelasin. Sekarang bantuin aku dulu.” Ucapnya.

Mereka belum sempat merapikan tempat itu hingga selesai, saat Seokmin mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju atap tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dengan sigap, Seokmin langsung menarik tangan Soonyoung dan membawanya bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kursi dipojokan tempat itu.

Benar saja. Penjaga sekolah mengecek atap sekolah dan keheranan saat melihat balon serta lampu-lampu yang masih terpasang disana.

Ketika penjaga sekolah sedang meneliti hiasan tersebut, Seokmin langsung menarik tangan Soonyoung dan berlari turun dari atap tersebut. Sayangnya, Seokmin tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu bangku sehingga menimbulkan suara dan mengalihkan perhatian penjaga sekolah.

“Hey! Siapa itu?!”

Seokmin dan Soonyoung berlari secepat mungkin menuruni anak tangga sambil dikejar oleh penjaga sekolah. Suasana yang sudah cukup gelap tidak menghalangkan mereka untuk berlari menghindari kecara penjaga sekolah tersebut.

Alih-alih merasa takut tertangkap, mereka berdua malah berlari sambil tertawa. Ternyata menyenangkan juga melakukan hal yang beresiko sampai harus dikejar-kejar penjaga sekolah. Mereka baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah keluar dari area sekolah.

“Larinya cepet juga itu penjaga sekolah.” Ucap Seokmin sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

“Lagian kamu nekat banget sih.” Sahut Soonyoung sambil tertawa.

Seokmin pun ikut tertawa saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Lama kelamaan tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman, saat dia melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat senang karenanya.

“Maaf ya, semuanya jadi ancur gara-gara aku nekat pake atap sekolah.”

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin sambil tersenyum, “Justru aku seneng banget loh sekarang. Pokoknya aku gak bakal pernah ngelupain hari ini, karena hari ini berkesan banget buat aku.” Balasnya sambil meraih tangan Seokmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Hati Seokmin terasa hangat setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tersebut. Dia bersyukur _effort_ yang dia lakukan tidak sia-sia, walaupun mereka hanya bisa merayakannya sebentar saja.

“Pulang yuk.” Ajak Soonyoung.

Seokmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Di tahun kedua hari jadi hubungan Seokmin dan Soonyoung, mereka merayakannya di kosan Seokmin. Kali ini status mereka bukan lagi sebagai siswa sekolah, melainkan mahasiswa. Mereka berdua kuliah di universitas yang berbeda, namun lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh. Seokmin memutuskan untuk menyewa kosan, sementara Soonyoung masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Tak jarang Soonyoung menginap di kosan Seokmin agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama setelah melakukan aktivitas di kampus yang cukup menyita waktu mereka berdua.

Kedua kalinya mereka merayakan hari jadi, Seokmin memberikan setangkai bunga mawar untuk Soonyoung, saat lelaki itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kosan Seokmin.

Seokmin telah menyulap kamar kosannya menjadi lebih romantis dengan cahaya yang remang-remang dari lilin-lilin kecil yang dia dekorasi menjadi bentuk hati. Dia juga menyediakan meja makan kecil dengan hiasan romantis layaknya di restoran mewah. Lagi-lagi Soonyoung dibuat tersentuh dengan _effort_ yang Seokmin berikan untuknya. Dia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

“Makasih...” Ucap Soonyoung pelan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Seokmin menuntun Soonyoung untuk duduk. Dia pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menata dua piring steak di meja serta menuangkan wine kedalam gelas, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Soonyoung.

“Kamu yang masak ini sendiri?”

“Iya, semoga enak ya.” Balas Seokmin tersenyum.

Semenjak Seokmin tinggal sendiri, dia memang lebih sering memasak. Walaupun dia masih belajar memasak, tapi Soonyoung selalu memuji masakannya setiap kali mereka makan bersama-sama.

“Dari tampilannya aja udah keliatan enak banget kok.”

Seokmin hanya tersenyum saat melihat Soonyoung yang antusias untuk melahap steak yang telah dibuatnya. Setelah satu gigitan, mata Soonyoung langsung berbinar dan memberikan dua jempol untuk kekasihnya tersebut, “Enak banget! Kamu udah jago nih masaknya.” Pujinya.

“Masa sih seenak itu?”

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyuap kembali makanan kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan Seokmin masih belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap Soonyoung sambil menopang dahunya dan tersenyum bahagia.

“Kamu kok gak ikut makan?”

“Liat kamu makan aja aku udah kenyang tau.”

Soonyoung sedikit cemberut saat mendengar jawaban Seokmin. Dia kembali memotong daging steaknya, menusuknya dengan garpu lalu menyodorkannya pada Seokmin, “Kamu juga makan dong, masa aku doang yang makan sih.” Ucapnya sambil menyuapi kekasihnya itu.

Dengan senang hati Seokmin menerima suapan dari Soonyoung, “Karena aku udah capek masak dan nyiapin semua ini, kamu suapin aku sampe abis ya?” Pintanya sambil tertawa pelan.

“Dasar manja.” Canda Soonyoung, namun dia tetap melakukan apa yang Seokmin minta.

Setelah selesai makan, Soonyoung memberikan hadiah untuk Seokmin yaitu dua pasang sepatu dengan merk yang sama namun beda warna,

“Ini buat aku?” Tanya Seokmin terkejut.

“Iya, sepatu _couple_ buat kita. Kamu yang warna item, aku warna putih.”

“Makasih banyak, sayang...”

Seokmin bangkit untuk memeluk Soonyoung. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat mereka berdua mencoba memakai sepatunya masing-masing. Mereka tak lupa untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan mengambil foto kaki mereka yang menggunakan item _couple_ tersebut.

* * *

Ketiga kalinya mereka merayakan hari jadi, Seokmin mengatakan kalau dia akan menjemput Soonyoung di rumahnya nanti malah. Dia juga meminta Soonyoung untuk berpakaian rapi, tidak terlalu casual seperti biasa. Ucapan kekasihnya itu membuat Soonyoung bertanya-tanya kejutan apa yang akan Seokmin berikan untuk dirinya kali ini.

“Soonyoung sayang, Seokmin udah dateng nih.” Panggil Ibunya. Soonyoung pun langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

Dia sempat tertegun saat melihat Seokmin yang terliha begitu tampan hari ini. Lelaki itu memakai sepatu kulit berwarna coklat, celana jeans, kaos putih polos yang dipadukan dengan jas semi formal berwarna cokelat.

“Seokmin mau ajak Soonyoung pergi keluar dulu ya tante.” Pamitnya. Ibu Seokmin tersenyum, “Ati-ati dijalan. Makasih loh udah dibawain makanan.” Ucap Ibunya sambil mengangkat kantong plastik berisikan martabak telur kesukaan ayahnya Soonyoung.

“Gak apa-apa kok, salam buat om ya, tante.”

Setelah selesai pamitan pada Ibunya Soonyoung, Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Soonyoung, yang langsung diraih oleh Soonyoung. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari rumah Soonyoung sambil bergandengan tangan.

“Mau kemana sih emangnya?”

“Nanti juga kamu tau.” Jawab Seokmin misterius.

Perayaan hari jadi mereka hari ini terasa lebih special, karena Seokmin sampai rela meminjam mobil ayahnya untuk pergi bersama Soonyoung. Sementara Soonyoung sendiri belum tau kemana mereka akan pergi. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil, Seokmin mengambil sebuket bunga yang berada di jok belakang mobil, dan menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung, yang kini tersipu malu.

“Kamu tuh ya... suka banget bikin _surprise_.” Ucap Soonyoung malu.

Seokmin tertawa pelan, “Emangnya kamu gak suka di-surprise-in?” Tanyanya.

“Suka lah! Siapa sih yang gak suka dikasih hadiah sama pacar sendiri.” Jawabnya sambil mencium sebuket bunga mawar yang sedang dipegangnya, sementara Seokmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi Soonyoung, lalu dia pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Ternyata Seokmin membawanya ke restoran mewah bintang lima, Soonyoung sempat ragu untuk turun sampai dia menahan tangan Seokmin yang hendak turun duluan dari mobil, “Kamu serius mau ngajak aku makan disini?” Tanyanya ragu.

Seokmin tertawa geli melihat wajah Soonyoung yang kebingungan, “Kenapa? Kamu takut aku gak bisa bayar nanti?” Candanya yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan pelan dari Soonyoung.

“Bukan gitu ih! Apa gak sayang kalo kita makan disini? Kebutuhan kampus kamu kan pasti banyak, masa kamu mau ngabisin uang jajan kamu buat makan ditempat mahal kayak gini.”

Kali ini Seokmin tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga kalau reaksi Soonyoung akan seperti ini jika dia membawanya ke tempat mewah. Dia pun memegang wajah Soonyoung dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan lembut untuk berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

“Kamu lupa? Aku kan udah punya penghasilan sendiri. Kemaren aku sempet kerja part time jadi barista terus uangnya aku sisihin buat ini. Jadi aku gak pake uang dari orang tua aku kok, ini dari kerja keras aku sendiri...”

Mereka berdua lahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah mau kalau Seokmin ajak makan ke tempat mewah karena mereka masih hidup bergantung dari orang tua dan belum punya penghasilan sendiri.

“Bukannya kamu bilang kamu kerja _part time_ buat nambahin uang jajan karena kebutuhan kampus kamu lagi banyak banget semester ini?”

Seokmin mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, “Maafin aku bohong sama kamu. Kalo aku bilang aku kerja _part time_ karena aku pengen ngajakin kamu makan disini, nanti yang ada kamu ngambek sama aku dan gak bakal ngebolehin aku...”

Soonyoung menghela napas setelah mendengar pengakuan Seokmin. Dia merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya, karena dulu dia pernah berceloteh ingin makan di restoran ini bersama Seokmin nanti. Tapi kan yang Soonyoung maksud ‘nanti’ itu ketika mereka sudah punya penghasilan sendiri, bukan seperti sekarang ini.

“Udah, udah, gak usah dipikirin lagi. Aku ngelakuin ini karena akunya sendiri yang pengen kok. Aku pengen liat kamu seneng loh, bukan jadi ngerasa bersalah kayak gini.”

“Kamu tuh ya....”

Soonyoung langsung memeluk Seokmin dengan erat. Lelaki mana yang rela melakukan segala hal untuk kekasihnya seperti Seokmin?

Dari awal mereka memulai hubungan ini, Soonyoung merasa Seokmin banyak sekali memberinya kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Seokmin seutuhnya.

Dan malam itu merupakan malam paling istimewa yang pernah Soonyoung rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun sambil makan malam di restoran mewah yang romantis sambil diiringi alunan _live music_ yang mengalun indah.

* * *

Tahun ini sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya Seokmin dan Soonyoung tidak bisa merayakan hari jadi mereka yang keempat karena terpaut oleh jarak. Mereka sedang _long distance relationship_ karena Soonyoung sedang magang di Surabaya selama beberapa bulan.

Sebenarnya Seokmin bisa saja menyusul Soonyoung untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka dan menginap beberapa hari disana, sayangnya Seokmin juga sibuk melakukan riset untuk skripsinya. Pada hari yang seharusnya mereka rayakan bersama, Seokmin merasakan kesepian. Dia juga tidak bisa menelepon ataupun _video call_ Soonyoung seharian karena Soonyoung masih harus bekerja di tempat magangnya.

Alhasil saat ini Seokmin sedang menunggu Soonyoung untuk menghubunginya terlebih dulu, karena kekasihnya itu bilang kalau dia akan segera menghubungi Seokmin kalau sudah sampai di rumah. Namun Sudah jam tujuh malam masih belum ada tanda-tanda telepon dari Soonyoung.

Seokmin pun memutuskan untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan hasil riset yang dia temukan hari ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, ponselnyabaru berdering, itu telepon dari Soonyoung.

“Seokmin, maafin aku karena baru bisa hubungin kamu sekarang.”

Itu lah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Soonyoung sesaat setelah Seokmin menerima panggilan teleponnya. Sejujurnya Soonyoung merasa sangat bersalah pada Seokmin karena hari ini dia sangat sibuk tidak seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek ponselnya.

“Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Aku tau kamu sibuk ya?”

Soonyoung menghela napas pelan, “Iya, hari ini _hectic_ banget...”

“ _Happy anniversary_ , Soonyoung...”

“ _Happy anniversary_ juga, sayang...”

“Kamu pasti capek banget ya, jam segini baru nyampe rumah?”

“Enggak kok, capek aku langsung ilang pas denger suara kamu.”

Seokmin tertawa pelan mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

“Seokmin..”

“Hm?”

“Aku kangen kamu.”

“Aku juga kangen banget sama kamu.”

“Aku sedih banget, harusnya sekarang kita lagi _dinner_ berdua sambil ngerayain empat tahunan kita.”

“Jangan sedih... nanti kita bisa rayain pas kamu udah pulang.” Balas Seokmin.

“Tapi aku pulangnya masih sebulan lagi loh.”

“Yaudah, kita rayainnya sebulan lagi.”

Ucapan Seokmin tersebut membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan,

“Mana ada pasangan yang ngerayain anniv H+ sebulan setelah tanggal anniv.” Cibirnya yang membuat Seokmin ikut tertawa.

“Ada kok, kita.”

“Dasar...”

Seokmin dan Soonyoung pun kembali terkekeh geli. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Pikiran keduanya terbawa pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat mereka bisa merayakan hari jadinya bersama-sama. Mereka rindu momen hangat seperti itu.

“Aku sayang kamu.” Ucap Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

Seokmin tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat itu, “Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu.” Balasnya.

Meskipun saat ini mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak, perasaan mereka masih tetap sama. Meskipun Soonyoung tidak merasakan kehadiran Seokmin disampingnya, dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari obrolan mereka melalui telepon. Tapi tetap saja, alangkah baiknya kalau saat ini dia bisa memeluk Seokmin dengan erat, bercumbu dengannya. Pasti semuanya akan terasa lebih indah.

Ternyata LDR itu sangat menyiksa, ya?

* * *

Sudah lima tahun sejak Seokmin dan Soonyoung berpacaran. Kasih yang mereka berdua jalani sejak duduk dibangku sekolah itu masih mereka pertahankan hingga saat ini.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ada banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Pasang, surut, sedih, bahagia, mereka sudah merasakan semuanya dalam waktu kurun tersebut. Tidak dipungkiri kalau hubungan mereka sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Meski perasaan menggebu-gebu yang mereka rasakan saat awal pacaran sudah tidak ada, mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini atas nama cinta, juga karena mereka sudah terbiasa hidup bersama.

Malam ini Seokmin dan Soonyoung sudah janjian untuk bertemu langsung di restoran yang sudah Soonyoung reservasi sebelumnya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kelima tahun. Dikarenakan kantor mereka berdua berlawanan arah, Ketimbang meminta Seokmin untuk menjemputnya dulu, Soonyoung langsung meminta kekasihnya untuk bertemu langsung di restoran untuk mempersingkat waktu, karena wilayah kantornya sangat rawan macet di jam pulang kerja.

Soonyoung tiba di restoran tersebut tepat waktu. Mereka janjian jam tujuh malam dan Soonyoung tiba disana tepat waktu, namun Seokmin masih belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Soonyoung pikir, mungkin Seokmin terjebak macet. Sangat wajar, karena jalanan di Jakarta selalu padat setiap jam pulang kerja. Jadi dia berusaha menunggu kekasihnya itu dengan sabar.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan belum ada kabar sama sekali dari Seokmin. Soonyoung berusaha mengirim chat melalui whatsapp, namun chat yang dia kirim hanya ceklis satu. Ketika Soonyoung mencoba menelepon Seokmin, panggilan teleponnya dialihkan karena ponsel Seokmin tidak aktif.

Berulang kali Soonyoung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Seokmin pasti akan datang. Mungkin saja baterai ponsel Seokmin low dan dia lupa membawa charger, sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi Soonyoung. Seokmin pasti sedang terjebak macet saat ini.

Dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam berlalu, Seokmin masih belum datang. Beberapa kali pelayan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan apa Soonyoung ingin memesan makanan sekarang, karena merasa tidak enak akhirnya dia memesan makanan terlebih dulu, namun dia belum menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali, karena dia masih menunggu Seokmin.

Soonyoung mulai gelisah. Pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi benaknya. Apa jangan-jangan sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Seokmin? Atau Seokmin melupakan janji mereka malam ini?

Soonyoung mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia akan menunggu Seokmin lebih lama lagi. Jika hingga jam dua belas malam Seokmin masih belum datang, dia akan memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya tersebut. Dan benar saja sesuai dugaannya, Seokmin masih belum datang. Dengan perasaan kecewa sekaligus khawatir, Soonyoung membayar bill restoran tersebut dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Lagi-lagi harapannya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka telah sirna. Berarti sudah dua tahun berturut-turut mereka melewatkan momen bahagia ini. Ketika Soonyoung sampai di _apartement_ milik Seokmin, tempat itu masih kosong. Seokmin masih belum pulang hingga saat ini.

Sebelumnya saat diperjalanan pulang, Soonyoung sempat menelepon salah satu rekan kerja Seokmin dan orang itu mengatakan seperti Seokmin sedang _meeting_ dengan klien bersama dengan bos-nya. _Meeting_ apa yang dilakukan hingga tengah malam seperti ini? Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil menunggu Seokmin pulang.

Tepat pukul satu malam, Seokmin pulang. Dia terkejut saat melihat Soonyoung duduk di sofa masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, “Sayang, kamu kesini kok gak bilang-bilang sama aku?” Tanyanya santai.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal melihat Seokmin yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

“Hape kamu kenapa mati? Dan kenapa baru pulang jam segini?” Tanya Soonyoung datar.

“Maaf, aku lupa bawa charger hape. Tadi aku abis nemenin bos aku _meeting_ sama klien besar di perusahaan.” Jawab Seokmin sambil berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya.

“ _Meeting_ sampe jam segini? Kamu yakin beneran _meeting_ bukan ngelakuin hal-hal lain?”

“Beneran, sayang... Tadi tuh mendadak banget, kliennya sekalian ngajak makan malem juga jadinya rada lama. Aku gak enak sama bos aku kalo aku pulang duluan.”

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin sejenak. Dia berusaha menahan rasa emosi yang sudah ingin membuncah sedari tadi, “Kamu lupa hari ini hari apa?” Tanyanya lirih.

Seokmin mengerutkan dahinya, seakan berpikir. Sedangkan Soonyoung langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar saat menyadari kalau Seokmin benar-benar lupa dengan hari jadi mereka.

“Aku nungguin kamu hampir lima jam loh di restoran! Tapi apa? Kamunya lupa kan kalo hari ini hari anniv kita. Padahal aku udah ngingetin kamu beberapa hari yang lalu!” Ucap Soonyoung emosi. Seokmin langsung tertegun, “Maafin aku—“ Seokmin berusaha meraih tangan Soonyoung namun langsung ditepis oleh kekasihnya itu, “Aku pikir anniv kita itu besok. Maafin aku, please...”

“Udahlah... Aku capek...” Soonyoung menghela napasnya, dia berusaha meredam emosinya, “Akhir-akhir ini kamu tuh cuma peduliin kerjaan kamu doang tau gak? Akunya gak pernah kamu perhatiin lagi. Aku udah coba buat sabar selama ini, tapi mau sampe kapan? Mending kamu urusin aja kerjaan kamu sana, gak usah punya pacar sekalian kalo gini caranya!” Lanjutnya dengan nada kesal,

Dia langsung bergegas keluar dari apartement tersebut. Seokmin langsung mengejarnya dan berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, “Aku tau aku salah. _Please_ maafin aku, sayang... _please_...”

Namun Soonyoung sudah terlanjur kecewa hari ini. Dia terus mengabaikan Seokmin hingga pintu _lift_ tertutup, meninggalkan Seokmin dengan rasa penyesalan yang hebat dalam dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, pada hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia Seokmin dan Soonyoung, mereka berdua malah bertengkar atas keteledoran yang Seokmin lakukan.

* * *

Kali keenam mereka merayakan hari jadi, Soonyoung sudah tidak mau berekspetasi apa-apa lagi. Kejadian setahun yang lalu cukup membuatnya kecewa. Meskipun pada akhirnya Seokmin berhasil meyakinkan Soonyoung untuk memaafkannya, tapi Soonyoung tidak ingin kecewa lagi karena terlalu banyak berharap pada kekasihnya itu.

Hari ini Seokmin meminta Soonyoung untuk menunggu di rumah karena dia akan menjemput Soonyoung nanti malam. Seokmin bilang dia ingin mengajak Soonyoung kesuatu tempat. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Seokmin tiba di rumah Soonyoung sesuai janjinya. Saat Soonyoung keluar menghampirinya, Seokmin tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar untuknya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil, Seokmin menutup mata Soonyoung dengan penutup mata dengan alasan karena dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

“Sebenernya kita mau kemana sih?”

“Ada deh, pokoknya rahasia.” Balas Seokmin tersenyum.

Selagi satu tangannya menyetir, Seokmin tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Soonyoung agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa gelisah dan tetap tenang walaupun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan.

Setibanya di tempat itu, Seokmin membimbing Soonyoung untuk keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati, “Kamu gak bawa aku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kan?” Tanya Soonyoung.

Seokmin tertawa, “Enggak kok, Sayang. Bentar lagi kita sampai.” Samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar suara alunan musik romantis yang semakin terdengar semakin kencang seiring dengan langkahnya. Soonyoung sedikit panik saat Seokmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

“Seokmin? Seokmin, kamu jangan bercanda ya..” Ucapnya panik.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari kekasihnya tersebut, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membuka penutup matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat dirinya ada di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di _rooftop_ salah satu gedung pencakar langit, dan berdiri disana Seokmin yang tersenyum dengan _standing mic_ dihadapannya.

Tak lama alunan musik berubah dan Seokmin pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _A Thousand Years_ , lagu yang Seokmin nyanyikan.

Soonyoung ingat dengan jelas, dulu saat mereka masih sekolah, Soonyoung pernah berangan-angan ingin dilamar dengan lagu ini dan setelah sekian tahun Seokmin masih mengingat keinginan Soonyoung yang satu ini. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung sangat terharu.

Dengan airmata yang berlinang dikelopak matanya, Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Seokmin perlahan mendekatinya sambil menyelesaikan lagu yang akan berakhir.

Tepat saat lagu berakhir, Seokmin memegang tangan Soonyoung sambil menatapnya penuh cinta, “Aku tau aku masih banyak kekurangan. Aku juga masih belum bisa bahagiain kamu. Tapi aku pengen hidup bareng sama kamu selamanya. Dan aku janji aku bakal berusaha lebih giat lagi buat bisa bahagiain kamu...” Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seokmin langsung berlutut sambil menyodorkan sekotak cincin, “ _Will you marry me_ , Kwon Soonyoung?” Tanyanya.

“Aku mau...”

Senyuman Seokmin langsung mengembang. Dia bangkit dan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Soonyoung, lalu memeluknya dengan erat sebagai tanda terima kasih.

“Aku cinta kamu, Soonyoung.”

“Aku juga cinta kamu.”

Tidak ada alasan bagi Soonyoung untuk berkata tidak. Mereka sudah melalui banyak hal selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Suka, duka, jatuh, bangun, semuanya pernah mereka lalui bersama-sama. Soonyoung tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Seokmin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

Tujuh tahun Seokmin dan Soonyoung menjalin kasih, tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka sebagai sepasang suami. Mereka sudah menikah tujuh bulan yang lalu dan kini mereka sedang menikmati pernikahan yang baru terjalin sebentar.

Soonyoung menggeliat sambil menggerutu pelan saat mendengar suara alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya. Seokmin yang juga terbangun karena alarm tersebut, langsung menggapai alarm itu untuk mematikannya. Setelah itu Seokmin kembali mendekap Soonyoung dalam pelukannya.

“ _Good morning_ , sayang.” Sapanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman pelan oleh Soonyoung yang tengah mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Seokmin mengelus rambut Soonyoung pelan, “ _Happy anniversary_ yang ketujuh tahun.” Ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup pelan rambut suaminya tersebut.

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mencium bibir Seokmin sekilas sebagai balasannya, “Aku pikir kamu lupa.” Balasnya.

“Mana mungkin sih aku lupa.” Ucap Seokmin sambil tertawa.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, “ _Happy anniversary_ juga ya, sayang.” Balasnya, yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Seokmin.

“Hari ini kita mau ngapain? Mumpung _weekend_.” Tanya Soonyoung.

“Kamu maunya ngapain?”

Soonyoung bergumam pelan sambil berpikir, “Aku sih pengen di rumah aja—“ Dia kembali memeluk Seokmin dan bersandar di dada suaminya itu, “Aku pengen seharian sama kamu disini.” Lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Seokmin langsung menyeringai penuh maksud, “Jangan salahin aku ya, kalo besok kamu gak bisa jalan.”

“Ih, bukan gitu maksud ak—“

Soonyoung belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika Seokmin mencium bibirnya dan mengubah posisi mereka dengan mudah. Kini Soonyoung berada dibawah dekapan Seokmin, dan mereka berdua pun memulai hari mereka dengan bercumbu mesra diatas ranjang.


End file.
